Innocence
by zanessalover007
Summary: Gabriella is raped at a church party after being slipped the date rape drug, meaning she forgets it all. When Troy tells her what happened, she assumes he was the one to do. Story of Troys fights and trials to prove he's innocent.
1. Stripped

**Hey readers! So i'm back, yeah i know. It's been a LONG LONG time. I'm so sorry about that. I live in the United States and this recession that we have been through has really been hard on my family. We're one of the many victims of it and it's causing a lot of problems within my house. My parents have been fighting like crazy ever since August and it's absolutely nuts. My mom did something very very stupid that really messed up our finances. We have been working so hard to get everything fixed and then when we did it happened all over again. So now my life is full of parents arguing, therapists and a whole bunch of stuff and on top of that i HAVE to get a job. BUT this story has been running through my mind and I really wanted to give it a try. Go ahead, hate me. I know I didn't finish my last story, but please forgive me. That was when all of this stuff was starting up and I just got completely distracted.**

**Well let me catch you up on my life. The last time I updated i had a boyfriend, we dated for another four months until he decided he wanted to date someone else :/ oh well, i moved on. I stayed single for a while, focusing on school until another boy and me started talking. Secret, i liked him while i was dating my boyfriend before him. But shh :) We started talking and stuff and he asked me out. He was a total sweetie at first. UNTIL he cheated on my :/ Can you say ass? I can. Ass! But me being stupid, i forgave him and we still went to prom together. I think i only really did it because i had a BEAUTIFUL dress(take a look, it's on my profile) and i didn't want it to go to waste. Then i broke up with him shortly after that. Now he's dating some slut :) I sound so happy, don't i? OH and i had the wonderful opportunity to meet Luke Bryan, Josh Thompson, Easton Corbin, and Brad Paisley :) and Justin Moore TWICE! Yes I'm a very lucky women :) Anyways that's pretty much it besides my family stuff.**

**Well here goes nothing at posting this first chapter. This story is basically a romance/drama. Gabriella is raped at a church party after being slipped the date rape drug, meaning she forgets it all. But when Troy tells her what happened, she assumes he was the one to do. But really he would never even think of harming her in anyway. So this is the story of the fights and trials of him proving he's innocent. I'm not sure how often updates will be especially if i do find a job, but I'll try my best. Future chapters should hopefully be longer too, so don't be too upset :) Hope you like it, please review! Love you lots, enjoy. xoxo Alison  
**

* * *

Innocence. The state, quality or virtue of being innocent. The freedom from sin or moral wrong. Being pure. Free from legal or specific wrong. Guiltless. Not causing physical or moral injury. Not involving evil intent or motive. Freedom of harmfulness. Innocent.

Gabriella Montez, a young, small town girl who was full of this innocence word. Born and raised in southern Illinois in a city named Red Bud. She fully believed in her catholic religion. Believing that every Sunday should be a day of family and close friends. It's a day of going to church, attending youth group parties and spending the rest of the day at home helping her mom out with any chores. She wore her purity ring proud around her left ring finger, promising to not only herself but to God to that she should wait until she had finally found the one. She prayed every morning when she woke up, before every meal, before bed and any other time she knew someone would need her prayers.

She was a simple girl. She never wore much make up, proud of her true, natural beauty. When she wasn't wearing her t-shirt and jeans she enjoyed wearing loose sundresses that showed off her sun kissed skin. She attended the local high school, Red Bud High, along with her group of best friends. She never asked for a lot. Just to be able to live a happy life with her friends and family. Praying that none of them would ever be harmed. She loved them dearly, putting them all before her own self. If one of them was in need of anything she would immediately drop what she was doing and rush to their side. She was the good girl of the town. Everyone knew who she was and everyone could count on her. No body would ever dream of hurting her in a million years. Until that one fateful night.

_Picture a small town with an old hound_

_Layin' out front of the courthouse while_

_the old men chew the fat_

_I'm a little more country than that_

The young seventeen year old beauty groaned when these words started to ring through her ears. It only meant one thing. Her alarm was going off. Granted the fact that she loved Easton Corbin with all her heart, she really did not want to hear him right now. She wanted to continue sleeping. Realizing that the song was still playing she reached her arm out, smacking her ipod deck several times before finally hitting the right button and turning it off. Finally her eyes snapped open, blinking them to adjust to the bright sunlight that was now shining brightly through her window. She rolled over onto her back stretching her legs and arms out, feeling a deep groan erupt from her throat. Squinting her eyes from the sunlight she smacked her hands on her face, trying to block them from the sun. "I really need to stop staying up so late." She mumbled to no one but herself.

It only took another 5 minutes before she finally made it out of her bed. She really was too tired to know what she was doing. She had stayed up to almost two in the morning talking on the phone like any other night. But this time it was different. Normally she would've been talking to Taylor or Sharpay, listening to them rant about their boyfriends stupidity endlessly. But last night it wasn't either one of them. It was Troy. Troy Bolton. The guy she had had a crush on all her life. Last night was the night she had actually been in bed by midnight, only to receive a call from the star basketball player. She really didn't even know why he had called. He just kept going on about how he needed someone to talk to and she was the first person he went to. Of course she listened. She secretly loved him. Yes, they were best friends but they rarely talked on the phone that late. After all they had four other best friends to attend to in their group.

Finding herself in the shower 15 minutes later, she finished up washing her hair and body before towel drying her naturally tanned body off. She walked out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom, headed straight for her closet. She really needed to get back into the habit of setting her clothes out the night before if she was going to be running late every day like this. She looked through her shirts quickly, pulling out one of her volleyball t-shirts from grade school along with a pair of her cut off jean shorts. Dropping her towel, she dressed herself quickly before towel drying her hair briefly. She walked back into her bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly, noticing that her naturally brown curls were already starting to dry in place. She brushed on a light coat of her make up before deciding that she looked good enough. She hurried back into her room, slipping into a pair of white flip flops before picking up her school bad and rushing down stairs.

She instantly smiled at her two parents who had already been downstairs in the kitchen, he dad reading his newspaper with a cup of coffee while her mom cleaned up the dishes from the breakfast they had already enjoyed. "You missed breakfast." Her mom's angelic voice rang out. Gabriella glanced over at her just in time to see her shaking her head.

Gabriella smiled sweetly before walking over to the counter, picking up an apple. "I know, late night. Sorry." She said sheepishly before heading over to the table where he dad was seated. She sat down across from him taking a bite of her bright green apple and continued to chew it. She sat there quietly, knowing her mom would have more to say.

"You know if you would stop sitting up so late talking on the phone we wouldn't have this problem." Her mom interrupted her thoughts as if on cue. "You see your friends every day at school, after school and on the weekends. What could possibly be so important that you have to stay up that late on the phone for?" Her mother questioned her.

"Troy needed to talk."

"Well next time ask him to politely wait until a decent time to talk."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, as if I would really deny any talking time with Troy. She looked back down at her apple, rolling her eyes so her mom didn't see before taking another bite. She just didn't understand how important it was for her to get her valuable time with Troy. He was always so busy with the other girls that were chasing after him, she had to get all the time she could get. She didn't always get to hang out with him on the weekends, he had dates and things to attend to.

"I went ahead and took care of Bandit already for you too. Don't get used to it though. He's your horse, you feed him and take care of him. Got it?" Her father said, lowering the top left corner of his newspaper to take a glance at her. Gabriella's head snapped up. Bandit. How could she be so stupid to forget about him? She quickly nodded and jumped up, feeling bad already.

"I'm just going to go out and see him until Troy picks me up." She said as she rushed towards the trash can, throwing away her forgotten apple. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," She stated before walking over to her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek too. "And love you." She smiled before picking up her bags and heading towards her front door.

"Love you too sweetie, have a lovely day." Her mother yelled to her. Her father's response of I love you coming shortly after. Gabriella dropped her bags on her front porch, running towards their side yard where their stable was located. "Bandit," She shouted happy to see him. Their family had a total of four horses, but had a total of 8 in their stable. Gabriella's mother was a riding instructor, it was her dream after growing up on a farm back in Montana. She had many students, Gabriella being one of them.

Gabriella had started out riding on of the horses the Montez family had already owned but she soon bagged and bagged her parents to buy one of her own. Of course they ended up giving in, they never wanted to see Gabriella upset. They had bought her a light brown American Warmblood which Gabriella named Bandit.

Smiling, Gabriella opened the gate to Bandit's stall. She walked in, making sure to close the gate behind her so Bandit wouldn't get out. She picked up the brush that was sitting on her stool, she knew her father said he had done everything already but she felt bad. This was always her and Bandit's bonding time. He was basically like one of her best friends. She told him everything. Gabriella had always been the one people came to talk to her, leaving her with no one to go to. That's why Bandit was the best. She could just vent and vent as much as she wanted to him. "I'm so sorry Bandit, I should've been out here for you." She said simply, as she ran the brush down his long body.

Hearing someone clear their throat, she immediately let her head shoot up with a smile erupting onto her face. "You think you could brush me like that sometime?" His voice was deep but was perfect like an angel. She couldn't help the giggle that snuck out and she shook her head before looking back down at Bandit, continuing to run the brush down his body.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She stated simply.

"Why's that?"

"You're cheerleaders might get jealous." It was meant to be a joke but secretly Gabriella meant it. She knew that every time Troy gave her a ride to school the cheerleaders eyes would be full of envy seeing them together. But deep down she was just as jealous of all of them. After all Troy was the one going around sleeping with them not her.

"Ouch Montez, that hurts." He feigned hurt as he placed his hang over his chest, dropping it just seconds later. He took a few steps, headed towards Bandit's stall. Gabriella looked up, feeling his presence get closer made her throat just about close up. She smiled when she got a closer look of his face. It really was perfect. The way his shaggy, sandy blonde hair just barely covered his eyes, his crooked smile hanging on his perfectly sculpted face and of course his eyes. Those ocean blues eyes that just popped out to anyone who walked passed him. "You give that horse more attention than me." He let his bottom lip poke up before leaning against the gate.

She set her brush down before walking around to the front of Bandit. She ran her hand down Bandit's face, smiling at him careful not to look into his eyes. That was the one thing Bandit didn't like and she would do anything to keep Bandit happy. "Well I actually like him." Her lips spreading wider into a grin as she said this. She placed a soft kiss on Bandit's cheek before turning around to see Troy standing there with a smile.

"Well if you don't like me then I don't have to take you to school you know," He said before turning around, acting like her was about to leave her. Gabriella just laughed before opening the gate back up and walking out. She turned around, blowing one last kiss towards Bandit before catching up with Troy.

"We have this conversation every day. We both know that you won't actually leave me." She said as she walked in step with him. "You love me too much."

Troy just laughed and shook his head, slinging his arm across her shoulders. "Whatever Montez, lets just get to school."

God why did he have to do that to her? Of course she loved having his arm around her, but come on! He can't just tease her like that. She sighed heavily as the two continued walking towards his beat up chevy truck after picking her bags up from the porch. Her head shot up when a thought came to mind. "Hey Troy,"

"Hey Gabriella," He mimicked her bringing her smile back to her face. She laughed softly before hitting his chest.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"What party?" He asked, his eyebrows raising as he glanced over at her.

"Church party, duh!" She exclaimed before quickly adding on, "The party that I was put in charge of and have been talking about for the last month." He nodded his head quickly, remembering her talking about how she still had so much to plan and the party was coming so quick.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really?" She smiled up at him.

"Well yeah, I know how hard you've worked on this party Brie. It's going to be great."

She smiled up at him as the two approached his truck. "Good, it starts at 7. Don't be late." She finished quickly before they both hopped into his truck.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria holding a brown paper bag in her hand that her mother had sent to the office, claiming she forgot to take it to school with her. She scanned the cafeteria and smiled when her eyes fell on her usual table where all of her friends were already sitting. She walked over taking her usual seat right between Troy and Taylor. Her smile widened as everybody granted their hellos to her, happy to see their friend. Troy's arm immediately went across the back of her seat as it always did once she finally sat down.

She smiled at him and picked up one of his fries from the lunch he had and popped it into her mouth. He just laughed and shook his head as he leaned back in his chair and looked back at Chad to continue his conversation with him about an upcoming basketball game.

Gabriella found herself smile at him one last time before turning her head to start talking to Taylor and Sharpay. "So Gabs, are you going to the party with anybody tomorrow night?" Sharpay was the first to speak up as she picked at her food.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders a small smile played across her face. "Well John asked me to go with him," She said it simply but she actually was pretty excited. Yeah, she loved Troy but that didn't mean she could have a crush on someone else. Especially since Troy didn't seem very interested. "I figured why not." She added a few seconds later.

"Girl, what about Troy?" Taylor spoke before Sharpay had the chance. "We figured you guys would go together." Gabriella bit her lip, feeling her head start to shake.

"He never said anything, besides he's probably already going with someone."

"Well John is pretty cute." Sharpay spoke up again as her eyes scanned the cafeteria, smiling when they found John. He was the co captain of the football team and one of the hottest guys in school, after Troy of course. Any girl who couldn't get Troy's attention went after him. "But are you sure?" She questioned as she looked back at Gabriella, a frown falling on her face. "He's not into the whole purity ring thing like you are Gabs."

Gabriella nodded as she glanced over at John. "I know," She shrugged her shoulders quickly letting her eyes fall back on Sharpay, "No body said I was going to have sex with him, it's just a church party. Nothings going to happen." She reassured her friend her just sighed and nodded her head.

"If you say so."

* * *

Gabriella couldn't hide her smile as she let her eyes wander across the room, satisfied with how things were going. She was currently standing by the punch table in the church basement where the youth group party was currently taking place. There was a bit of a mini stage on the other side of the room where there was a dj playing today's hottest music and most of the teenagers were up in front of it dancing around with each other having a good time. The lights were at a dim, setting the mood as most would say. There was a table full of snacks and food for the kids when dancing became too much for them. Things were going great so far.

She smiled when John walked back up to her after going to use the bathroom. She reached out and handed him a cup of punch, "I thought you might need this after dancing like that." She laughed softly, referring to how the two were just up front like the rest of the kids dancing like crazy. He nodded with a smile playing across his lips, mumbling a thank you. He let his eyes scan over her, she was wearing a simple outfit that hugged the top of her body perfectly. She was wearing a simple white tank top that was tucked into her black high waist skirt, a grey belt wrapped around her waist. Her naturally curled hair pulled over to a low side pony tail. She looked beautiful to any guy that had seen her that night.

She looked up at him seeing him take a sip of his drink, "Wanna go dance again?" She asked with a simple smile. Finishing off his drink, he tossed it into the trash can that was next to the table before shaking his head.

"You go on ahead and dance with your friends, I'm going to just sit down real quick." He said as he nodded his head towards the small set of tables that were set up for anyone wanting to sit down and just chill out.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, her big brown eyes peering up at him. "I don't mind sitting down with you."

"I'm sure, you go have fun." He sent her a reassuring smile. She just simply nodded before mumbling that she'd be back in a little bit before she headed off to the dance floor to join her friends. She quickly got lost in the song as she sang it loudly with her friends dancing around with them. She hadn't realized that she had been dancing for so long before John finally made his way over to her, drink in hand. He smiled at her before handing it to her.

"Thought you might be thirsty," She smiled at him before taking a sip of it.

"Thanks John." She smiled before eyeing Taylor and Sharpay who were still dancing with their boyfriends. _See guys, _she thought to herself, _he's not that bad. He's actually really sweet._ "Would you care to go sit outside with me really quick? It's really hot in here." She shouted over the loud music that continued to boom through the room. He smiled and nodded before she looked over at her friends, mouthing that she would be right back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Gabriella spoke up as the two were walking in a field behind the church. She finished off the drink he had brought her before she set the empty cup next to her, dropping her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, I am. You did a great job." John spoke up after watching he set the cup down.

"Really? Thanks." She let her eyes wander over to him and smiled. "I've been working so hard to get this party planned." He nodded his head as if he were understanding or really even actually listening. The two sat in silence for a few seconds just enjoying each others company.

That was until she felt a pair of lips smashed against hers, a sturdy hand holding the back of her head so she could just barely move it. She moved her hands to John's chest and did her best to push him away. "John stop," She breathed out quickly only to have him kiss her harder.

"Stop," She said a bit rougher, pushing him off of her and attempting to run towards the church. John reached out grabbing her arm roughly and pulled her back in.

"Come on Gabriella, let's just do it." He pressed his lips against her cheek and ran them down her neck, "It's so much fun." He spoke against her skin, pushing her down to the ground. Gabriella gasped, trying to push and kick him away. There was no way this could be happening. She was saving herself.

"You won't remember a thing in the morning." She heard a deep chuckle erupt from his throat as he continued pressing rough kissed against her delicate skin, keeping a strong hold on her body. She shook her head as she continued to fight for her life, feeling tears start to fall down her cheek.

"No, John. Please, no." She mumbled as the tears started to fall faster. He continued roughly kissing her, pulling his pants down in the process.

"Oh yes," Was the last thing she heard him say before her body was showered with pain. Gabriella felt like she was losing all of her senses. Her eyes closed tight, sob after sob releasing from her body as this monster took away her innocence. How could she be so stupid? She cried out as she clawed at him, doing anything in her power to get him off of her.

She shook her head, tears pouring out of her eyes. "No no no no" She mumbled to herself as she lay there completely powerless. How could this be happening? She was Gabriella Montez. The nicest girl in town. The one no one could ever harm. The one that was there for anyone at anytime and now she was be raped. Gabriella Montez was being stripped of her innocence.

* * *

**p.s. I love REVIEWS :) Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Please Read

**Hey guys! Sorry but this is not an update, it's more like a please-help-me-out-date! As some of you may already know I was watching tv yesterday and an idea for a story came to mind and you could definitely say I'm practically obsessed with it. I had intentionally started out with just typing the idea on my computer but I just could not stop writing until i finished a chapter. Well anyways I'm here to say that I'm now stuck on which story to do first. This one or that one. Innocence or Untouchable. Honestly, I'm leaning towards the other one because like i said I'm obsessed with it. But i'll only do what the readers want. So that's why i need your help. Last night I posted the first chapter of the other story so it would be great if you headed over there to check that one out cause I personally think it's amazing :) BUT it is M RATED! Even the first chapter, so if you don't like that kind of thing you might want to stay away from it. Now there are many different ways you can let me know which one you want, review on the story and let me know, vote on the poll i put up or just PM me and i'll add it to the tally! Just so you kind of have an idea about the other story it's a drama/romance and it's definitely Troy/Gabriella, I wouldn't have it any other way. Gabriella is a thirty year old detective in the town they live in who has a secret from her childhood that no one really knows. She has found that the only way to numb the pain from this secret is to sleep with men. Which is where her partner in crime, Charles, comes in. The two have been partners for years but not just in crime. Sexually too. But he's not the only guy she sleeps with. She's willing to hook up with just about anyone if it means numbing the pain. Until she gets a new case that just happens to involve a Mr. Troy Bolton. BUT you'll have to read the first chapter if you want to know how :) So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me out. I really need it and i would appreciate it bunches. Thanks, xoxo Alison  
**


End file.
